Cancer scientists are becoming overwhelmed with the sheer amount of molecular data to process. Although statistical analysis of genomic, proteomic and other comparative data sets is relatively automated, the visualization and final display (illustration) step of experimental data is an underdeveloped area in the software market for scientists. Specifically, there is a need for the user-friendly tools that transform statistically processed data sets into display- and presentation-ready graphical format. This proposal is focused on developing a software package that would allow scientists to easily and conveniently transform complex molecular data sets into a visually informative, easily editable as well as attractive final display. InteractiveSlides, a software package that is subject of this proposal, will work within the PowerPoint environment as an Add-in. It will transform numerical data sets, expressed as relative values (fold increased/decreased over normal states), into graphical format ready for visualization and seminar room presentation using MS PowerPoint. The PowerPoint integration ensures ease of use, presentation readiness and full array of graphical tools available from the main application for additional editing. In addition to numerical transformation component, the program will contain an extensive database of cancer signaling pathways that will form templates for visual data transformation. When developed, InteractiveSlides will help scientists to communicate better their findings to other researches as well to the public at large. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This grant application proposes the development of visualization software for cancer scientists. This software will be designed to be used at the final stage of data transformation and display and as such will help scientists to communicate better their findings to other researches as well to the public at large. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]